


Old wars, old regrets and new beginnings

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Master Windu and Master Gallia are not very happy about Qui-Gon's decision to leave Obi-Wan on Melida/Daan. The logical answer is to go back for the lost Padawan.And since they're at it, there are a few things which had gone for way too long, like the Melida/Daan civil war....or denying their feelings.(The first chapter is totally safe, and the other chapters will earn their ratings with the two Masters, not with the young people still exploring stuff)
Relationships: Adi Gallia/Mace Windu, Cerasi/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Nield
Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Mace Windu Fandom Safe Space





	Old wars, old regrets and new beginnings

Once upon a time, there was a young Jedi Initiate with dimples, red hair and a temper which needed work. And Mace Windu wanted him, so, so hard for a Padawan. He wanted to help him grow, he wanted to be there to show him how to open to the Unifying Force, in which the two of them were gifted. Sadly, Master Windu had been used to listening to Yoda more than his own instinctual trust in the Force, like entire generations of Jedi.

Yoda meant well.

But his age and his experience didn’t make him never-failing.

So, Mace Windu let go of his yearning to teach Obi-Wan, hoping he would see the young child flourish under Qui-Gon’s tutelage. For a time, a too short time, it seemed Yoda had been right.

Then Qui-Gon Jinnn came back from Melida/Daan with Tahl, and no Padawan and Mace Windu came under fire from the Remedial Council for putting the other Jedi Master on his ass, right on the tarmac, as Qui-Gon still was covered in Melida/Daan’s dust.

“Did you see that!?” Qui-Gon had said, as Master Mundi had helped him to his feet.

“Yes, it was really a shame he was quicker than me,” Mundi had dryly remarked and Qui-Gon had wisely decided to shut up, because all the welcoming committee was watching him with angry eyes.

Roughly an hour later, Mace was plotting his way to Melida/Daan on a ship borrowed from Master Tholme, because he knew what sorts of ameliorations the man put on any ships he had more than ten minutes on, when Master Gallia found him.

“Tahl is in the healers’s hands. She will live, but we don’t know more for now. Also apparently, you loosened one of Qui-Gon’s teeth.” She announced.

“Good,” Mace said, without looking at her.

“It will certainly cost you your place on the Council.”

“Then I can go back on missions instead of having to handle the Senate.”

The computer beeped to signal it was working on its course and Mace finally turned to his friend….to realize she had her pack on her back, her travel cape and that Siri Tachi, her Padawan, was busy stacking medical packs everywhere she could fix them, helped by Master Tholme, his Padawan, and what seemed to be all the Jedi they could have on hand in the short time Mace had needed to start prepping the ship.

“What, did you think you would be going alone?” Adi Gallia said, with that tone of her which make people fall in line and obey her as if she was the Force itself.

“This is an unauthorized mission,” Mace observed despite himself.

“I know.”

“I will be in even worse trouble than for attacking Jinn.”

“I know.”

“And everyone who helps me-“

“Mace!”

She put a hand on his shoulder.

“Obi-Wan is one of our children. We’re going to get him back. And all the Council, or at least myself, is only jealous you were the first to put your hands on Qui-Gon.”

“Not very Jedi of you, Master Gallia.”

“Master Windu, I have a secret for you, Jedi are way more feral than we let the Senate believe.”

Mace couldn’t handle eye contact this instant, he turned his head, but Adi only put her other hand on his other shoulder, in a sign of comfort, instead of forcing the issue, like most sentient would have, even a few Jedi.

It took three days to travel from Coruscant to Melida/Daan, three days they spend asking themselves if the Order had lost another child. Padawans died, sometimes, but every child who joined the Force seemed to Mace and Adi, sitting on the Council, choosing Jedi for missions, like a personal failure.

During those three days, they spent most of their time in meditation. Who knew what they would find in arriving, better to immerge themselves in the Force all they could, to prepare themselves for battle, for heartbreak. Siri had been quite displeased to be left behind, but it was necessary. The Jedi Order already had abandoned one child in a war zone, they wouldn’t risk another.

“I’m happy you’re coming with me,” Mace had admitted on the second day, “You, my oldest friend. Perhaps I’m selfish, but if I must be expulsed from the Order and tried as a war criminal, there is nobody else I would be right beside.” And Adi had snorted on a laugh and bumped their shoulders amicably. 

*********************************************************

Obi-Wan was exhausted. His training had always been oriented by Qui-Gon’s own specialities, so his healing training was a lot behind his friend Bant, for example. But the Young hadn’t had any medics in their ranks at his arrival: this was something who required long training, disqualifying people possessing it for their ranks.

So, Obi-Wan has done his best to help, counterbalancing his lack of formal training in Force Healing by taping harder in his own strength, siphoning his own strength to heal the Youngs and their adult prisoners when they had some. . Between that and the tactical advises he gave, and the way the Force made him a valuable asset to the Youngs in their plotting to stop the war, as an undetected spy or as a saboteur, it was not exactly surprising he was a little frayed…. Sometimes he even thought he was a rope ready to snap.

So, when he saw Master Windu and Master Gallia, for a moment he thought he was hallucinating.

For a long, long moment.

In fact, it wasn’t before hours later when he woke up from a surprising refreshing sleep with his head on Master Windu’s knees, the Master’s big hands a comforting, warm weigh on his back, than he realized they were really there. He would later suspect this suspiciously deep sleep had been helped by a little push in the Force from the two Masters. Two members of the High Council had broken all the rules in coming to his rescue on a world where they definitely weren’t supposed to be.

“I’m not a Jedi anymore!” He had thrown to them, oscillating between despair, anger and panic for the two adults Jedi. He knew enough of the Republic laws to understand there would be consequence for them.

A lot.

And for him! Him who wasn’t a Jedi anymore, who had never been worthy of the name, if Obi-Wan listened to the little voice in his head, the voice sounding very much like Qui-Gon on his bad days.

“I’m not a Jedi anymore,” he repeated, broken.

“If you don’t want to be a Jedi anymore, you’re not,” Master Gallia said, “We don’t force people to serve. But you’re a child of the Jedi and we don’t abandon our own.”

“So, now, you will be punished because of me, in a war without end,” Obi-Wan had despaired.

The two Masters had looked at each other, doing this thing Obi-Wan had observed between Jedi who had worked closely together before. It was like its own language, told in a few milliseconds and micro expressions.

“We should really take Obi-Wan and go,” Master Windu said and the teenager hadn’t time to protest before the Korrun was adding:

“On the other hands, we’ll already been punished. What could they do, expulse us two times.”

“Also, it would be a waste of resource, two members of the High Council on this planet-“

“Are we still?”

“Well, I consider I am until I receive notifications of what the hell they will do to us after….So, as I said, the two of us and nothing to see for it….bad press for the Jedi.”

She gave Master Windu a smile which Obi-Wan had vague ideas he shouldn’t have seen, even if he had difficulties putting his finger on the why….They turned to him on perfect ensemble and he felt a ping of pain on his chest. He had been so sure he was made to become a Jedi and now he would never have this perfect coordination with another Knight, perhaps another Master, like he had dreamed on younger.

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, dirty and scrapped, thinking hard.“I….I suppose I will present you to the Youngs,” He said.

Cerasi immediately adored Master Galia but Nield was much more cautious of this help arriving from nowhere.

“They’re adults, we can’t trust them,” he insisted to Obi-Wan and Cerasi and Obi-Wan spluttered, peeved by this accusation to members of the High Council.

“If they are so good,” Nield would grumble after a plan hatched by Master Gallia worked without trouble; “Why is the galaxy in such a sorry state?”

“Sometimes, I forgot you have never left Melida/Daan,” Obi-Wan said, looking at him.

“What does that mean?”

“The galaxy is big.”

“Hmpff,” Nield said and for once Cerasi seemed of the same opinion. Obi-Wan started to explain, trying to convene everything he had seen since leaving the Temple for the first time:

“Yes, it seems idiotic said like this, doesn’t it? But it’s just so so enormous, there aren’t words for it. And every planets, or almost all planets, are populated, by species born there or by colonisation. And it’s not even starting on the people living on moons, on space stations, in ships… The world is big and there isn’t enough Jedi, more planets don’t see one more than every generation.”

His mood turned darker.

“There never was enough Jedi but they taught us, it’s getting worse. People don’t let their children be chosen anymore, they don’t see why other children’s people can’t do it, and since the Senate reduced the help we receive from Judicials, more Jedi have been killed in action.”

“And yet, you still left them.”

Obi-Wan turned, ashamed, but Nield didn’t let him go, slipping an arm around his waist.

“I didn’t meant it like that. I am…I’m more than honoured than you choose our cause, even with how important the Jedi Order is for you.”

“We,” Cerasi said, “We’re very grateful.” And she embraced the two of them, so close it was difficult to know where which teenager started and where the other ended, and they stayed like that a long time, taking comfort in each other’s warmth and presence.

Without realizing the two Jedi had been there too and where discreetly leaving.

“Ah, young love,” Master Gallia sighed with a smile.

“Do you think….the three of them?” Master Windu said, so surprised he almost missed a step on the ravaged pavement.

“More daring than we were, aren’t they?”

“I always regretted it, you know.”

She stopped walking, looked at him.

“I always asked myself what would have happened this night, if …if I had asked you to share your bunk in this ship, instead of stopping at a few kisses and spending the night next to the Bacta tub of my Master.”

“I would have said yes,” Adi admitted. With a cautious hand, she touched his cheek. The stubble hadn’t been there, the first time she had done that, all those years ago, when they were themselves no more than Padawan.

“I think through the years, I would always had said yes,” she continued, lost in the incredible warmth of Mace’s eyes.

“You already took terrible risks in following me to this world…”

“Oh please, it’s you who followed me!”

Mace had a small laugh, which died against his older friend’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
